Mil Máscaras
| birth_place = San Luis Potosí, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Diablo Velasco El Turco | debut = April 1965 | retired = Semi-retired }} Aaron Rodríguez Arellano (July 15, 1942), best known as Mil Máscaras (A Thousand Masks), is a semi-retired Mexican wrestler and actor who has starred in several films with fellow luchadores. He is a member of one of lucha libre's most well-known families; he is the brother of both Dos Caras and Sicodélico and uncle to Alberto Del Rio and Sicodélico Jr. Professional wrestling career Mil Máscaras made his professional wrestling debut in April 1965 in Guadalajara. Máscaras became popular in Mexico for being one of the best conditioned luchadores in the heavyweight division, which was dominated by foreigners at the time. It was also his size which permitted him to wrestle in the US and Japan under the heavyweight division. Máscaras was one of the first masked luchadores outside of Mexico to play a non-heel role. He rarely resorted to rule breaking, instead relying on his repertoire of moves and counter-moves. Máscaras was also one of the first wrestlers to introduce the high-flying moves of lucha libre, such as the plancha and tope suicida, to Japanese fans. This brought him international fame as one of the first high-flyers, something he was not considered in Mexico where he fell under the mat-power category. A year after his wrestling debut, Mil Máscaras starred in his first film, a self-titled picture. As with many luchadores, his character is that of a superhero. He has since starred in several films spanning five decades, the best known is Las Momias de Guanajuato (a reference to the actual mummies of Guanajuato). Máscaras made his international wrestling debut in 1968 at the Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles, getting involved in great rivalries against the likes of Ernie Ladd, John Tolos, Black Gordman, and Great Goliath. In Mexico City, he unmasked El Halcon in a triangular tournament that included Alfonso Dantés in the 1970s. Máscaras performed for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) during the '70s. In his Japanese debut on February 19, 1971, he defeated Kantaro Hoshino in Tokyo. It was during this time that he had his best known international feud with American masked wrestler The Destroyer. During the '70s, Máscaras also had feuds with Mexican wrestlers such as TNT, El Canek, El Halcon, and Angel Blanco. These feuds took place mostly in Mexico and the US, and were broadcast on Spanish language stations in the U.S. Mascaras was also the heavyweight champion of the IWA wrestling promotion, which was founded by Eddie Einhorn, and still holds the title to this day. Mil Máscaras appeared in World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now called WWE). He performed at Madison Square Garden several times after a ban on masked wrestlers was lifted for him, making him the first masked wrestler in the Garden, he defeated the Spoiler (who was not permitted to wear his mask). During this time, he feuded with "Superstar" Billy Graham over the WWF World Heavyweight Championship. Mascaras also wrestled in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where his most notable match was a match with Cactus Jack at Clash of the Champions X: Texas Shootout on February 6, 1990 in the Memorial Coliseum in Corpus Christi, Texas.Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks (p. 169) On September 10, 1991, at the age of 49, Máscaras won his final title, the WWA World Heavyweight Championship]]. He held the title until 1994 and assumed a state of semi-retirement after his final reign. Slagle, Steve. Máscaras' first American pay-per-view appearance was competing in WWF's [[Royal Rumble (1997)|1997 Royal Rumble]] match. He eliminated himself, diving off the top rope out of the ring onto Pierroth, Jr., whom he himself had just eliminated. Such a move is common in lucha libre but it is technically a mistake in the Royal Rumble as it leads to elimination. On December 5, 2002, Mascaras defeated Manny Fernandez at the inaugural show for Legacy Wrestling Enterprises in Fort Worth, TX. Film career Máscaras also achieved fame outside of the ring, starring in a series of seventeen luchador action films from 1966 through 1990 (he also has appeared in several other films made more recently). His first starring role was in the self-titled film "Mil Máscaras" which was shot in black and white and gave Máscaras a comic book style origin story. According to the film, an infant Máscaras was found clutching his dead mother's arms in a war-torn area of Europe during World War II. A group of scientists adopts Máscaras as a boy, and subjects him to an intensive regimen of physical and mental training as he matures. When Máscaras reaches adulthood, he has developed into a super-human, achieving both mental and physical perfection. The scientists then send him out into the world to help downtrodden people everywhere, to fight criminals and to right wrongs. In 1970, Máscaras starred alongside Blue Demon and El Santo in Las Momias de Guanajuato (The Mummies of Guanajuato). Las Momias de Guanajuato became the highest grossing Mexican luchador film of all time, pitting the three masked luchadores against a group of reanimated mummies. Mascaras also starred as a member of a squadron of masked superheroes known as "Los Campeones Justicieros" (The Champions of Justice). Membership in the Champions included such legendary Mexican wrestling figures as Blue Demon, Tinieblas, Rayo de Jalisco, Sr., El Médico Asesino, El Fantasma Blanco, and Superzan. In 2007 Máscaras starred in Mil Mascaras vs. the Aztec Mummy (also known as Mil Mascaras: Resurrection, the first lucha film featuring any of the so-called "Big Three" stars of the genre (Máscaras, Blue Demon, Santo) to be produced in English. The film screened at festivals around the world garnering awards and award nominations along with positive critical reviews. The film Mil Máscaras: Héroe, which is a hybrid of live action sequences and Japanese manga-style animation, is currently in production. Criticism Multiple wrestlers have publicly complained of Mascaras' unwillingness to sell moves and put opponents over. One of the most vocal critics is Mick Foley who, in his book Have a Nice Day!, complained about Máscaras' refusal to sell moves in their match. Foley, Mick. Have A Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks. In his book, A Lion's Tale, Chris Jericho describes the stories of Máscaras' large ego and states that, if anything, "The tales were toning it down." In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Diving Crossbody ** Flying Cross Chop * Signature Moves ** Bearhug ** Dropkick ** Hip Toss ** Plancha Championships and Accomplishments * Alianza Latinoamericana de Lucha Libre ** ALLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * [[All Japan Pro Wrestling|'All Japan Pro Wrestling']] ** PWF United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1983) * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other Inductee (2006) * Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F. ** Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * International Wrestling Association (Georgia) ** IWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) * [[NWA Big Time Wrestling|'NWA Big Time Wrestling']] - [[World Class Wrestling Association|'World Class Wrestling Association']] ** NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jose Lothario ** NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jose Lothario ** WCWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jeff Jarrett * NWA Hollywood Wrestling ** NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Alfonso Dantes (1) and Ray Mendoza (2) ** NWA Americas Six-man Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Medico #1 and Medico #2 (1) and Medico #1 and Pepe Lopez (1) * [[Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum|'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' ]](Class of 2010) * [[Pro Wrestling Illustrated|'Pro Wrestling Illustrated']] ** PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1975) ** PWI ranked him #'94' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003 ** PWI ranked him #'128' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1993 * Tokyo Gurentai ** Tokyo World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dos Caras * [[Tokyo Sports|'Tokyo Sports']] ** Match of the Year Award (1977) vs. Jumbo Tsuruta on August 25 * World Wrestling Association[[World Wrestling Association (Los Angeles)| (Los Angeles)]] ** WWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * [[World Wrestling Association |'World Wrestling Association (Mexico)']] ** WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:1942 births Category:1965 debuts Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling Enterprises alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Living people Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Oudou alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Houston Wrestling alumni